A tent typically comprises a frame and a flexible sheet of material supported by the frame to provide at least a partial enclosure. The frame typically includes a plurality of tent pole sections. Traditionally, each tent pole is modular (i.e., it comprises multiple pole sections that can be separated for transport and storage). To erect the tent, the modular tent pole sections are coupled together in end-to-end relationships. To take down the tent, the tent pole sections are disconnected and gathered in their shorter sections for transport and storage.
In one traditional tent pole fastening system, each of the pole sections includes an elongated member, or rod, and a ferrule attached at one end of the elongated member. The ferrule provides a cavity that receives and may frictionally retain an end portion of an adjacent pole section. This fastening system is not completely satisfactory because, for example, the frictional force between the ferrule and the adjacent pole section may be too tight, thereby making the assembly and disassembly of the pole sections difficult. Alternatively, the frictional fit may be too loose, in which event the pole sections may separate during erection of the tent. Furthermore, when disassembled, such pole sections are not interconnected and are easily lost.
To address these problems, use of an elastic cord to fasten and retain pole sections together has become common. Elastic cord systems employ pole sections, each of which has an axial passage running completely through the pole section. An elongated, resilient cord (e.g., an elastic cord) extends through the passages of each of the pole sections of each tent pole assembly to resiliently retain the pole sections together. With this construction, when one end portion of a pole section is telescopically received in the cavity formed by the ferrule of the adjacent pole section, tension in the resilient member draws adjacent pole sections together. The resilient member is sufficiently flexible so that when the adjacent pole sections are separated, the resilient member may be folded to allow the adjacent pole sections to be oriented in side-by-side relationship. An elastic cord fastening system may function well in use, but may present difficulties when either the pole sections or the fastening system must be repaired. The elastic cord must be cut, or disconnected, the repair completed, and then the elastic cord must be reconnected to the pole system. Often, such repairs require special tools and experience to be done effectively. Typically, such repairs often cannot be done by the tent owner, or even by average retail store personnel. Consequently, the tent owner sometimes must purchase an entire new pole because repair of the damaged pole may not be done cost effectively.
Another disadvantage of elastic cord tensioning systems relates to the amount of material and associated weight of the entire system. In many tent applications (e.g., backpacking and mountaineering), any reduction in weight without sacrificing function or quality is a benefit.